As Internet usage continues to grow, network components or equipment, e.g., routers, switches, ports, etc., may reach a limit on their capacities. For example, a router may reach its capacity for ports, route tables, etc. Customers may then need to be migrated from older network equipment to newer network equipment. However, services being provided over the older network equipment may be interrupted during the migration.